


Fair Trade

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: lotrips
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-16
Updated: 2005-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bookstores can be a great place to meet guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Trade

Elijah's got the volume turned up, so he doesn't hear the guy come up behind him, and it's not until he feels a tap on his shoulder that he realizes what he took for a nearby conversation was actually this guy saying "excuse me" over and over.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Elijah says, reaching into his pocket to turn off his Nano. "Didn't hear you."

"No worries," the guy says, all grins and sexy British accent as he reaches for a book right in front of where Elijah'd been standing.

"Mexico, huh?"

"Yeah, thinking of driving down for a weekend, me and my mates."

"Me, too!" Elijah says, holding up a copy of _Lonely Planet Mexico_, his finger still stuck in between the pages to mark his place. "Me and Hannah - my sister," he clarifies, lest this guy get the wrong impression, because he is kinda cute in a scruffy way. And British. "Over Christmas break or something."

"Your _sister_?" The guys laughs. "Is that the best you can do?"

Lij scowls. "She's cool, okay?" And why is he defending himself to a stranger?

But with a grin and a "Just taking the piss, mate," Elijah's willing to forgive all. He shifts from foot to foot and tries to figure out if this guy's checking him out or just wishing he would go away. The guy flips though his book on Mexico and, _yeah, definitely checking me out_.

"So," Elijah says, screwing up his courage, "you want to get a coffee downstairs or something?"

"Nah, their coffee's not fair trade."

"Oh."

But as Elijah turns and starts to walk away, the guy grabs the strap of his messenger bag, and says, "Oi, I didn't say no."

This time Elijah's "oh" is so different he's amazed it's even considered the same word. The guy puts the guidebook back on the shelf, shrugs and says "nah" again when Elijah asks, "You're not gonna buy it?"

He plucks Elijah's headphones from his ears and stuffs them in the pocket with the Nano and grabs Elijah's arm as they head for the checkout. "I know this place nearby that's all organic, bird friendly. Guaranteed fair trade." And Elijah just grins and nods and pretends he knows what all that means.


End file.
